Of Lost Souls
by oOoFruitLoopsoOo
Summary: Rating may go up. Summary inside. Please R&R! Please give it a chance. Woot Woot! I updated! Go me! I'm not dead!((lol)) Review people! ...please?...
1. Prologue

Of Lost Souls  
  
By: Belle Keat  
  
Disclaimer: I noown....Leave me alone!!! all better  
  
Summary: Dracula, Velkan(wolf man), and Van Helsing have been having dreams about a girl. They no nothing of her past   
  
or why they have these dreams. Yes, she is from the 21st centery and falls into the 19th. Will they help her with her   
  
problem or will it consume her. who will get the girl? Who do you think?   
  
A.N.You can vote when and or if you review! (PLease R&R) Any flames will used to make hot chocolate for my house   
  
because my house is ALWAYS cold. Constructive critisismis always welcome!   
  
Prologue:  
  
Art grabbed his daughter by the neck and and threw her on the floor. Tara could have sworn that she felt something   
  
snap. She then heard the clanking of mettal as her father took off his belt. She didn't wait for anything else. She got up and   
  
ran towards the stairs. She wasn't fast enough. He easily caught up to her and hit her with the metal buckle of his belt.   
  
As soon as she was on the ground he hit her with it over and over. Then, just when she thought he was done, he turned   
  
her over and did the same thing on her stomach.   
  
"You stupid B!tch! Get out of my site before I Change my mind!" Tara's father said as she crawled up the stairs   
  
as best as she could on three limbs. She had to keep one hand clamped on her stomach so her skin would stay in place.   
  
Once she had reached the top of the stairs, she grabbed a banage out from under her bed and wrapped her torso in the   
  
course material. After she got the pain under control, she went into her bathroom and turned the sigot on all hot and put  
  
the plug in the drain. Tara began to undress while the tub was filling and carefully removed the bandage from her bloody   
  
torso and winced when the skin fell open and revealed the soft almost squishy lower layer of the dermis of her skin.   
  
When the water touched her stomach she had to bite back a scream. The water was quickly turning pink from   
  
all of the blood. She did the only thing she knew how to do. She grabbed her razor. Tara simply stared at it for a while.   
  
Then, as if she came out of a trance she brought it down on her scarred skin. She did this repeatedly until she had let   
  
out all of her anger and frustrarion.   
  
Dracula, Valken, Van Helsing's Dream   
  
He was in a strange golden yellow room. He saw a girl holding her stomach crawling up the stairs. He could   
  
have wretched at the sight of her skin falling out of place when her hand moved. After she washed up, the girl walked to   
  
an ajoining room and colapsed on what he assumed to be her bed.   
  
End of Prologue  
  
I'll update as soon as possible and after I geta couple reviews. And only if you like it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Of Lost Souls**

**By: Belle K.**

**Shout outs: **

Thanks for the reviews!

**Squeekie:** ((LOL)) Keep wincing! O.K. you vote for Velkan! That's cool! Yes I will! And if you ever need a BETA reader I can help with that to!

**Mrs. Mina Harker:** Thanks for the kind review! You vote velkan too!

**Sinister-Darkness:** Thanks for your vote!

**A.N.:** O.K. Van=0  Velkan=2  Dracula=1  Please keep voting! Of course they all love her but lets see who she chooses! This chapter is diticated to

all of the people who reviewed, and my beta reader blood'n'chocolate! And Enduin for my inspiration! Now! On wth the story!

**Chapter 1: Death of Seasons**

_Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!_

_Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!_

_Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!_

      Tara sat in her room teetering on the edge of consienceness, but she could care less.  She felt a sort of satisfaction knowing that he never won.  When she cut herself she felt like she was temping him with victory, yet never fully giving in to defeat herself.  She smirked thinking about how he must feel. Victory looming like a storm out at sea while he must sit on shore watching it while never fully experencing its beauty.  It made her feel powerfull because

she knew that it was the one thing that he had no power over.  At the same time it made her feel afraid because she knew that after the sun rose she was at

his mercey again.     

_Nothing, from nowhere, I am no one at all_

_Radiate, recognize, one silent call_

      All the while she didn't know that someone was forming a plot to help her.  Tara picked up her mother's old book.

_As we all form one dark flame_

_Dance in array!_

      The spine was so tattered from use that you couldn't read the title that was once written in gold.  All that was left was a few faded letters that were mere shadows of their former beauty.  On the red wripped cover, in the same faded gold color was written,"Mythical Beasts" She opened it up and a picture of her mother fell out.  It was her mother holding Tara with the silliest grin imaginable on her mother's kind raidiant face.  Tara picked up the old photo and kissed it before returning to the inside cover.  There on the Title page numbered one, her mother had witten out Tara's full name.  There, in navy ink, was written Tara Belle

Mckay Keat.

_Nothing, from nowhere, I am no one at all_

_Radiate, recognize, one silent call_

_As we all form one dark flame_

_As we all form one dark flame_

_As we all!_

      She touched her mother's fine handwriting and a tear escaped her dark lashes.  Tara's green eyes turned blue and she began to cry.  For about thirty minutes she sobbed into her pillow.  She cried until she had no more tears to cry.  Then she creptinto her bathroom and grabbed her razor.  She put the blade to her chest and drug it as hard as she could across the pale skin there.  She did this repeatedly until the room began to spin.  That's when she knew she had cut to much.

'Oh no....What have I done!'

_Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!_

_Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!_

_Love your hate, your faith lost, you are now one of us!_

      Bella couldn't stand it any more and appeared before her daughter.  "What are you doing?" The spirit asked softly.  Tara didn't have the energy to react to her mother's apperance.  She had lost too much blood.  Bella made her book's pages open to the pages about Van Helsng and Dracula and chanted a spell.  The book began to glow.  Tara and the book disappered.  A silent tear made it's way down Bella's cheek.

** 1888 **

_i tried to kill the pain _

_but only brought more _

_i lay dying _

_and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal _

      Van Helsing was going back to the church after finishing off Mr.Hyde.  He was walking up the church steps and somthing caught his eye. As he came closer it looked sort of like a....like a body!  Van rushed to th person side and gently trned it over to find it was a girl!  He picked her up, careful of her wounds he brought her into the church.

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_am i too lost _

_to be saved _

_am i too lost? _

_my God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

_my God my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation _

      He busted through the catedral door yelling at the top of his lungs,"Father! Father! Come quickly!"  The elderly man rushed as fast as he could out there. "What is-" he stopped mid-sentence whenhe saw her.  "Hurry to the basement!" They rushed down there and puther in a room.  One of he Friars here had once been a doctor so he volenteered to help her.

_do you remember me lost for so long will you be on the other side or will you forget me_

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming am i too lost to be saved am i too lost? _

      "What happened!?" The Father asked franticly. "I don't know. I just saw her near the steps." Van answered calmly. Just then, the Doctor/Friar came out of the room. "This girl was attacked." theylooked at each other and began biccering about whoes fault it was when the Friar spoke again,"But about half of th marks were not cause by an attack. Van and the Father both looked at him. "Ten who did it?" Van asked. "If my guess is correct she did it t herself." 

_my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance will i be denied Christ tourniquet my suicide. (2)_

**later that night**

      Van and all of the others in the church were awaken by a scream.  When Van and the Father gt to her room almost every other person there was crowded around her door.  The two hed to force their way threw the crowd. Van was the firs to speak to her. "Who are you?" He asked as he kneeled by her bed. Her head whipped around to look at him. "I am Van Helsing.  Who are you?" "I am Tara." she said and as the father came tothe other side of the be she gripped Van Helsing's collar and got as close to him as possible to get away from the father. 

**End Chapter1! **

(1)Miseria Cantare -- A.F.I.

(2)Tourniquet -- Evanescence

Like? No Likie? Please tell me! All flames will be used to make hot cocolate for me and My Beta reader.


	3. Chapter 2

**Of Lost Souls**

**By:Belle Keat**

**Thanks to: **

**-Squeekie --** Sorry but you can only have 1 vote.((lol)) But hey!  I give you an A for effort! Thank you muchies for the 2 review! The reason for the bad spelling was my key board was convinceed that I didn't type a letter when I really did. bad computer! BAD! Sorry, bout te formatting though! I'll do a better job promise! puts right hand over heart And just send me the story and I'll be your Beta.

**-Vampire Queen -- **I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you will keep reading!

-**Blood'n'Chocolate--** Thanks for getting my chappies back to me so quickly!

**-To everyone else that read --** I hope you liked it to!

**A.N.:** Please enjoy the show!....er I mean fanfic....yea!  Please review!  All flames will be used to make smores because I like them! () And, just incase ny of you were wondering who "Father" was.....I just forgot Cardinal Jinette's name!

**Chapter 2:This Time Imperfect**

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay._

_Forever haunted, more than afraid._

_Asphyxiate on words I would say._

_I'm drawn to, a blackened sky as I turn blue._

      Tara was shivering in Van Helsing's arms. The Cardinal and Van helsing share a glance and thats when it clicked.  Van's eyes shot to the shivering girl in his arms.  "Your the girl from my dream!" Tara's green eyes shot to his. Cardinal Jinette began his questioning. Tara wasn't able to tell him anything exept that she wasn't possesed.  Every time he asked her a question, she broke down in tears. 

_There are no flowers, no, not this time._

_There will be no angels gracing the lines, _

_Just these stark words I find._

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak._

_I'd share with you, could I only speak, _

_Just how much this hurts me._

      Tara was somewhat releaved because they obviously hadn't see her scars.  She didn't want to bear that ind of shame.  That was her secret.  But, had her mother ,or the spirit of, acually seen her cutting.  She would problmebly never know.  Tara looked at the Cardinal and instantly knew she didn't want to trust him.  He looked to much like her father.  Then she remebered, her book!  Where was it? "Did you see a book when you found me?"  Van looked at her and shook his head. "No, but I can go look for you.  When he began to untangle himself from her, she paniced and added quickly ,"I'll help you!"  Dispite him trying to convince her he could do it, she went anyway.  She didn't want to be alone with the Cardinal. 

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave._

_Just like all I loved, I'm make-believe._

_Imagined heart, I disappear._

_Seems, no one will appear here and make me real._

      When they got to the place he found her, they looked high and low for her book.  Finally they found it in her rut- sack the corner where the church and the stairs met.

_There are no flowers, no, not this time._

_There will be no angels gracing the lines, _

_Just these stark words I find._

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak._

_I'd share with you, could I only speak, _

_Just how much this hurts me._

**A Few Days Later**

      Tara had Finally convined them of her know ability to fight and her knowlege of mythical creatures.  The Cardinal had said she could go with Van and Carl.  Carl and Tara had hit it off scence the beginning ,because the way he acted, remined her of her Mother.  Though she would never tell him that.

_I'd tell you how it haunts me._

_I'd tell you how it haunts me._

_(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams.)_

_I'd tell you how it haunts me._

_(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams.)_

_You don't care that it haunts me..._

_Oh!_

      That night, being the first night of their trip, Tara couldn't sleep.  She had gotten the urge to cut, so she got out her bag and searched and franticly searched for the object of her sanity.  She released a breath of relief when she found it.  She ot up and sat behind a tree a few yards away from their camp.  With shaky hands, Tara took the green cover off the top of her razor and slashed it across her skin.  By the time she was done she had twelve new cuts on her thighs.  She got up and staggered back to camp as quietly as she could.  She looked in her bag again and took out her Mythical Creatures book and turned to the first blank page.  This book's other inportance was she used half of the huge book for her diary.  She grabbed her black pen and began to write.  She didn't stop until the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizian. 

_There are no flowers, no, not this time._

_There will be no angels gracing the lines, _

_Just these stark words I find._

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak._

_I'd share with you, could I only speak, _

_Just how much this hurts me..._

_Just how much this hurts me..._

_Just how much you..._

      Van was the first of the two to wake up.  "Well, Your up early." He said groggily.  The dirty blonde girl just smiled.  Carl woke up about two minutes later.  "You know you could be a little more quiet!" Carl snapped.  "'Morning to you to." Van smirked.  "Be bice y'all." Tara rebuked.  They set off into the sunny day. 

      Later that day, abou three to be precise, a huge monster known as a Kraven appeared.  They fought for about an hour, when the large tiger-like creture hit Tara with his paw and she went flying into the river.  "NOOO! TARA!" Van cried but it was too late, she was gone.  She tried to stay above the water but after 1 and a half hour of wading, her body just had had enough, and she passed out.

      Suddenly two impossibly large and hairy arms pulled her out of the water and forced the water from her lungs.  She coughed and opened her eyes.  All she saw was a black silhouett of a huge huge creature, to big to be a human.  Then, once again her vision swam in blackness.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**A.N.** gasp DUN! Dun! dun!  I'll give you one guess to who it is! Review! Stay tuned for the next chappie! See ya!  


	4. Chapter 3

Of lost Souls 

**By: Belle K.**

**Thanks to:**

**-Commodores R Ppl 2: Thank you! I like Davey too!**

**-Blood'n'Chocolate: Thanks for getting my chappies back so quickly!**

A.N. – Sorry I took my story down! Ff.net wouldn't let me upload any new chapters!  And I couldn't get on yesterday because it was storming all day! Due to emails the vote has changed! It is now Van Helsing –1  Velkan- 2  Dracula- 5!    One vote per person but you can get your friends to vote, by all means go ahead! The song from chapter 2 is "this time imperfect" by A.F.I.)

Chapter 3: Morning Star (IF YOU HAVN'T, READ THE A.N. BEFORE YOU GO ANY FARTHER!!) 

            Tara woke up almost 3 hours later to dark scenery.  She was about to scream when a very large hairy hand covered her mouth.  Huh!?!  She turned her head as much as she could to see a huge…..WERWOLF!?  Her eyes widened at the sight.  Then, it became human.  She almost  gagged at the sight of the painful transformation.  Then she turned her head a he got dressed.  Afterward,  he came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Does it hurt?" She asked cautiously.  "Yes."  And after he said that he plopped down and his eyes began to shut.  So she stared to sing.   

_I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing through the melting walls. _

_Who will be the first to begin their fall? Or will we become one? _

_Am I the star beneath the stairs? Am I a ghost upon the stage? _

_Am I your anything? I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing _

_bright before descent and in the morning there is nothing left _

_but what's inside of me. And I don't want to die tonight; _

_will you believe in me? And I don't want to fall into the light. _

_Will you wish upon? Will you walk upon me? I don't want to die tonight. _

_Will you.1_

            After his eyes shut his eyes and fell asleep, she got up and started to climb the riverbank.  Unknown to her some had been watching the whole time.  That is when Tara foot decided it wanted to slip.  As if on cue a huge bat like creature swooped down and grabbed her.  She screamed and the wolfman came out of the cave and saw Dracula with the one girl that wasn't afraid of him. 

_I_

_I came here today_

_But I left here in darkness_

_And found you_

_Found you on the way_

_And now_

_It is silver and silent_

_It is silver and cold_

_You went somber asplendance _

            Once they got to Castle Dracula, he Dropped her in  room with a huge table in the middle.  Dracula was in his human form and sitting at the head of the table.  He gave one look to a person in the corner and the thing scurried off only to return with a huge plate full of food.  Dracula took the platter from him and brought it over to Tara.  Who was looking at it with wide eyes.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beatiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_Every wonderous voice escapes_

_Our trembling prayer_

_And I beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

            She had obviously never actually seen that much food on one plate before.  He put before her and said one word.  Eat.  For a few minutes she just stared at him.  But, then she slowly began to eat.  He got a goblet full of blood from one of the servants and observed her as she ate.  

_Life_

_Like a flutter of wings_

_Feel your hollow bones rushing_

_Into me_

_As your longing to say_

_So i_

_I will paint you in sliver_

_I will wrap you in cold_

_I will lift up your forces aside_

            She had first sparked his interest because she had shown no fear to hi newly acquired werewolf.  She had even sung him a lullaby when he wanted to sleep.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beatiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As your rapturous voice escapes_

_Our trembling prayer_

_And I beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me_

            After he was done he ordered a servant to take the half eaten tray, and he teleported them to another room she presumed was his because it had a coffin in the middle.  She backed up towards the door and looked at him for permission to leave.

_(move in life's throw) _

_I fell asleep for you_

_(move in life's through) _

_I will only ask you turn away_

_Cold in life's throw_

_I fall asleep for you_

_Cold in life's throw_

_I only ask you turn_

_As you seep_

_Into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

            He nodded and she rushed out the door and into another(the first one she could find) and inside she saw a HUGE bath and her bag.

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beatiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As your rapturous voice escapes_

_Our trembling prayer_

_And I beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As your rapturous voice_

_Escapes our trembling prayer_

_And I beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into_

_Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh my beatiful one 2_

            She grabbed her bad and took out the razor.  After she was done cutting she walked out to find Dracula waiting for her.  His eyes had turned red and his fangs ha dropped so low their pointed tips came down to his chin.  She jumped when he broke the silence. "What were you doing?"

End of chapter 3!

A.N. dun dun dun!  What will happen next?  Stay tuned and find out!  Review please!  Remember! The faster you review the faster I update!  Don't forget to vote!


	5. Chapter 4

**Of Lost Souls**

**By: Belle K.**

**A.N. Thanks to all of the reviewers!**

**Chapter 4: Darkness**

_Don't turn away_

_I pray you've heard_

_T__he words I've spoken_

_Dare to believe_

_For one last time_

_And then I'll get the_

"I…. Um….I was just…" Tara stammered trying to come up with something. "You what?" He asked coming so close they almost touched. "I was just…. Taking a bath." He narrowed his eyes into near slits. She began to get scared when his baby blue eyes turned red and he started to look angry. "Don't lie to me! I know when you are lying! I am Count Dracula!" She coward in fear and tried to back up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her in the air.

_Darkness cover __me_

_Deny everything_

_Slowly walk away_

_T__o breath again__On my own_

"ALRIGHT! Alright. I'll tell you." He put her down and she explained about her 'sickness'. "Why did you start mutilating yourself?" She sighed and said, "Somehow I knew would ask that." But she told him about her mother dying and her father beating her. By the time she was done she had no tears left to cry. He had her in his lap and her head was buried in his cold chest.

_Carry __me away_

_****__I need your strength_

_To get me through this_

_Dare to believe_

_For one last time_

_And then I'll let the_

**Later that night**

Just as Tara finished her dinner, she only ate about one eighth of the food, the short mutated looking man was ordered by Dracula to take the tray away from her. His brides were beginning to get on her nerves. They were actually hissing at her! She didn't say anything because she really didn't feel like getting all of the blood sucked from her body. But, at the dinner table they kind of busted them selves and to my surprise Dracula wasn't very happy with them.

_Darkness cover me _

_Deny everything_

_Slowly walk away_

_To breathe again_

_On my own_

A few hours later, Dracula took her to a room that was sparsely decorated with a coffin in the middle. That's when she found out she was going to sleep with him. "I guess this is okay." She thought. He climbed in and she said she had to go to the bathroom. It was to close to dawn for him to go with her to make sure she didn't do anything, so he was forced to let her go by herself.

When she got to the bathroom she noticed some thing was missing! He took my razor! That…That… There's not a word for him! So Tara looked around for anything that would work instead of her razor. She picked up a mirror and broke it. (7 years bad luck! Lol!) she picked up the glass and brought it down on her skin. But, the glass was more dull than her razor blade and she screamed in agony. Within seconds day or not Dracula was in the bathroom.

**End of Chapter 4!****A.N.: Stay tuned until next time! Review! My plot bunnies will be happy and I will update sooner! () **


	6. Chapter 5

**Of Lost Souls By: Belle Keat **

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated! Blame school And Lack Of Reviews!! (I will try to make them better.) And Due to recent reviews I will try not to put song lyrics in places where there not necessary. OH, and just so you know I use some of the plot form the song "Cottonwood tree" By: Marty Robbins.(didn't really like the son...too depressing....especially when writing this story.) And HAVE NEVER cut myself on purpose! I DON'T tolerate pain well.(for those people who emailed me asking.) I tried to make his chapter lighter! Woot woot!**

**Chapter 5: Getting bored and Finding Fascination!**

Dracula ripped the glass form her hand and threw it across the room. She had just enough time to look at him before she passed out. She woke up about 3 weeks later and every dawn Tara would sneak out of the castle on horseback and go to an old farm that was owned by a kind elderly couple. They treated h very well and allowed her to go and touch anything on their farm that wasn't dangerous. Her mom had always told her she should be a lawyer because she could win essentially any argument. Heck, she had even convinced Igor not to tell Dracula and his brides. She still felt guilty about calling him the mutilated midget, which she still calls him sometimes when she's really mad.

One day while she was on one of her daily strolls around the old dirt road just beyond the old cottonwood tree. To the old crop barn. When she looked up she saw a dirt wasp's nest _(do they have those in Europe? If not...Deal with it!)_ and got a ladder from inside and propped it on the old cedar wall and once she convinced that the wall wouldn't give away, she climbed. After all, why reopen the vanishing scars that she had worked so hard not to reopen herself? _(see? She's slowly getting over it! )_ When she finally reached the top, give her a break she had a dress on, she observed the apple shaped nest and remained there for the rest of the day until she had to leave. About 2 hours before dusk she took off on her new horse midnight which she had gotten from the couple the first day she had visited them_.( about 1 week after she woke up.)_

She got back right on time. She rushed inside and not only vowed that she would not wear on of these, in her opinion, stupid dresses, but also that she would get a pad and paper without answering ay of Dracula's, sure to come, questions! And by the time she reached Hall De Dracula_(The dinning room!smiles I made it up!_) her nose was held high and her back was held straight and rigid. As she walked in, she heard Dracula say, "Your late." Tara just sat down and ate about 1 third of what was on her plate_.(She's getting better inmore than oneway!)_

_End of Chapter!_

_See ya later! Reviews Happy plot bunnies chapters sooner!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Of Lost Souls By: Belle Keat **

**AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! There are many reasons with which I have decided not to bug you with! () Thanks to Aubrey for al of the Great ideas! Oh and by the way I write these chapters in math class….Thus their short nature….BUT! I will take more math classes to write them and not take so long typing them up! **

**Key: Subtitles **_Thoughts _"Words"

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

At the first signs of dawn Tara scurried out of the castle and rode her horse, Callista. The went to talk to the elderly couple, as not to be rude, but as soon as she got done, she rushed to old barn and began to set up the ladder. But, as she began to climb her legs began to give out. Thankfully, she caught herself with her arms. She was about to try again when she heard a noise in the bushes. When she looked into them her heart just about stopped. _Oh no! I completely forgot about the werewolves!_ So she had no choice but to climb. But, to her great surprise, it didn't follow.

Tara walked passed the large creature and through the barn to the old couple's house. They greeted her with their normal kindness and offered her some lunch which she reluctantly turned down. It smelled wonderful! But, she remembered the queasiness from before and went to get Callista.

She high tailed it back to the castle but before she got there, Tara came across the snow blanketed flat-lands and couldn't resist the change to have some fun. Callista snorted in disapproval, but Tara paid it no mind and kept making the large snowball she had just started making. Then she made a second, smaller snowball and put it on top of the first. Then she did the same to a third. Afterward, Tara made a face out of a few rocks and two arms made of sticks. Callista neighed with, what seemed like, laughter! Tara herself had to smile.

After her little snowman extravaganza, she decided to make a quick snow angel before she went back. She got down on the ground and began to move her arms and legs to and fro. Her horse just looked at her as if the were mad and shook her finely groomed head. Just then Tara began to feel really nauseous. Right before she black out she saw Callista rush over and lift her up with her strong teeth.

She blinked a couple of times and then opened her eyes fully. Even then all er eyes could focus on was the angry yet sad expression of the one and only, her captor, Dracula. She simply black out again.

**END of chapter!**

**Yay! Another chapter down! Promise to update sooner! PROMISE! Thanks again Aubrey! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Of Lost Souls**

**By:Scorpiochic103(Belle Keat)**

**A.N. Last Chapter of this story! I Might put up a sequel to this one if you want on! And Sorry the last Chapter was meant to be chapter 6! Mi bad! ; **

**Chapter 7 The Shock!**

Tara awoke with a start. She blinked a few times and looked around. This wasn't the room that Dracula gave her. It was all silver and had one bed in the corner. She looked at the wall that was completely made of glass. Tenderly she touched it and looked at the glass door.

This door contained a clear container which incased clipboard that had her name on it. It also had 'patient 253421' beside her picture. Panicking, she slammed her fists into the wall trying to get someone's attention. After fifteen minutes of unrelenting pounding someone finally found her.

The doctor hearing the noise came to investigate. He immediately called the nurses who managed to clam her enough for the doctor to speak with her. "Where am I ?" She screeched at him. "Calm down. We're hear to help you." The doctor said in a soothing way. "w-w-what happened to me? Why am I here?" She asked finally coming to her scenes. "You don't remember?" He asked with his head tilted. "If I knew, I wouldn't ask you now would I?" She said with as much venom as her dry cracked throat would let her. "My dear….you were found at your house after your father raped and almost killed you. You haven't been calm enough to speak until this point in time. You were saying things about vampires and werewolves. Even a man by the name of Van Helsing. We searched everywhere for him and, we finally found him. He was taken into custody until you could tell us what happened. You have been here for almost a year." Tara's hand flew to her mouth and she demanded to see this man who claimed to be Van Helsing.

"I'm sorry dear but you cannot until I release you from this hospital." Tara's eyes narrowed and she said, "Yes, you never answered my other question. Where am I?" "Why, you are at the St. Francis Sanitarium." Once she heard this she began to sob uncontrollably.

Three months later she was released and met Van Helsing. They became friends again, partly because he was an immortal and remembered her well.

Jan. 5,2005 Eve.

Tara was getting ready for bed. She had bought an apartment almost in the center of New York City. She was now a successful young woman with a wonderful job as a writer for the 'Glitz and Glam'. The new hot magazine of the century. As she was getting dressed in her p.j.'s, she heard a knock at the door. The smiled, expecting to see Gabe.(her new nickname for Van Helsing.) However, when she opened the door, she didn't see Gabe, but Another familiar face. This face was that of Dracula. "Long time no see, Tara"

**THE END!**

**A.N. You want a sequel tell me! Lol **


End file.
